Around the Quadrant in 80 Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, James Kirk, is tasked by Brunt to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, he takes his friend Spock to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and Star Trek belongs to Paramount, JJ Abrams, and Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

 **Around the Quadrant in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the Voyager achieved Warp 10, the quadrant was a much bigger place, especially for a little guy named James T. Kirk.

Jim Kirk was the caretaker of the local orphanage in San Francisco. He was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was fond of caring for orphans as his own parents died in a car crash when he was still quite young.

Jim worked with only two other people, Nyota Uhura, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and his best friend Spock, who helped with the bills. Jim was a kind man, encouraging the children in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite his steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Jim came home to a pile of bills on his desk and more across the floor as Spock was there.

"Hello Jim." Spock said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Jim groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Jim, look at this." Spock said as he opened a letter. "Dear Mr. Kirk, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Jim called out. "Let me see that!"

Jim grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, Brunt."

Jim looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Jim called out as he rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Jim met up with the leaders, Brunt, Kira Nerys, and Corat Damar. Kira and Damar looked at Jim kindly; however, Brunt just frowned at him.

"You're late." Brunt said plainly.

"I'm so sorry." Jim said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Brunt said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your uncle's will, it is my responsibility to follow out his instructions and bequeath to you his fortune."

"Alright!" Jim called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Brunt said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hardworking, and punctual member of society."

"Well," Jim began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and my friend Spock and I have been working real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Brunt said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Jim said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Brunt said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Brunt and give the guy his money." Kira said exasperated.

"Yeah," Damar added. "He's a nice boy."

"I'll gladly give Mr. Kirk his money." Brunt said. "As soon as he passes a test to prove his punctuality."

"Okay." Jim said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the quadrant in eighty days?" Brunt said as he spun a globe.

"Around the world in eighty days?!" Jim called out.

"But he'd have to make every train." Kira pointed out.

"And every ship." Damar added.

"And never be late." Brunt finished.

"Not even once." Jim gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Brunt stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Mr. Kirk."

()()()()()

As Brunt led Kirk out of the office, he sat back down at the table.

"So, if Kirk doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Damar asked as he took a drink of kanar.

"If Mr. Kirk fails to pass the test, his entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Brunt said plainly.

"Why Brunt, that's you!" Kira pointed out.

"Exactly." Brunt said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Kira muttered.

()()()()()

Jim arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Spock.

"Spock, put down those bills!" Jim called out. "We're going around the quadrant in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Spock asked.

"For eighty days." Jim said.

"To the docks." Spock noted, and they rushed out, leaving Nyota in charge of the orphanage.

"They are so getting the look when they come back." Nyota muttered to herself as Tom Paris was doodling on the walls. "Tom, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by boat from Earth to Vulcan and then to Andoria where they caught a shuttle, barely. After that, they made their way to Lakaran City, Cardassia, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed the Alpha Quadrant to Ferenginar and then re-crossed the Alpha Quadrant to Janir, Bajor. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the roads were wrecked.

"Oh crud." Jim sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is." Spock said as he arrived on an elephant-like creature. "We can just take this pachyderm."

()()()()()

Traveling by elephant, they made their way across India until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Spock whispered to Jim.

"Looks like a wedding." Clark said from a disturbing alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep moving. We're losing time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a girl of Jim's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jim?" Spock asked as Jim was still staring at the girl.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Jim sighed.

"Oh… No." Spock sighed.

The girl was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The girl shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Spock said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Jim called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Jim called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Jim?"

()()()()()

Jim had snuck into the village and approached the girl.

"Hey." Jim whispered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Jim Kirk." Jim said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Jim pulled Carol off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Jim groaned as Spock rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "My name's Carol Marcus."

"Nice to meet you." Jim said as they smiled nervously at each other.

"So where are we going?" Carol asked.

"Around the quadrant in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Jim said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Brunt starred angrily at a report stating that James Kirk had made it to Bajor.

"Did you hear, Brunt?" Damar said with a smirk. "The kid's reached Bajor."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Kira said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Brunt countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that James Kirk's eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Jim Kirk, with Spock and Carol, continued their trip around the world by crossing the Delphic Expanse. During their voyage from the Expanse to Ceti Alpha V, Jim found himself thinking less and less about the money and more and more about Carol. To make it through the Ceti Alpha system, the trio relied on runabouts, with Spock piloting for the majority of the time. The final leg from Mars to Earth would take nine days by a freighter. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy Ferengi.

You see, Brunt had taken a ship to Mars, just to ride back on the same freighter Jim and his friends would be using, and he wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Jim was talking to Carol that night.

"You're gonna love San Francisco." Jim said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"It sounds romantic." Carol said with a smile.

"It will be." Jim said as they leaned close to each other when Spock popped up.

"We have a problem." Spock said. "A serious one. ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Spock?" Jim said with a sigh.

"The dilithium!" Spock called out. "Somebody dumped all the dilithium off the ship!"

()()()()()

That person was Brunt, he chuckled wickedly as he sat back in an escape pod. That money was all his now.

()()()()()

"DARN IT!" Jim shouted as he punched the boat.

"Now we'll never make it." Spock sighed.

"We've gotta!" Jim said. "We've come too far to just give up now! We just need to think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to utilize is would be frozen fossil fuels, but where can we find wood in the middle of the solar system? … Wait. The replicator. I believe between Carol and myself, we can make the replicator create the artifacts and immediately beam the crystals into the dilithium chamber."

"It's not perfect." Carol noted. "The engines could only take so much of it before they started to shut down."

"Well we have to try." Jim insisted. "Let's do it."

The three then got to work at once, modifying the replicator with Kirk placing the transporter on a feedback loop to keep beaming the new crystals into the fuel chamber.

()()()()()

The next morning, Jim could see the outline of California from the scanner.

"We're going to make it!" Spock called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to San Francisco thanks to the make shift fuel lasting less and less. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Nyota didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Spock sighed as he sat down.

Jim then walked up and gave Carol all the money he had, five dollars and seventy-three cents.

"Here." Jim said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go without me. Spock, Nyota, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep you around."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Nyota said plainly.

"Right." Spock said. "We are and always shall be your friends, Jim, and that doesn't cost anything."

"And I like you for you, not your money." Carol said as she gave Jim the money back.

"Thanks guys." Jim sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"The church bells." Nyota said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Jim asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we crossed the Expanse! There's still time!"

Jim rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Brunt looked at his watch with a smirk.

"Looks like he's not going to make it." Brunt said unable to hide the smile.

"He's not late yet, Brunt." Kira pointed out.

"Right." Damar agreed. "The boy's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Jim burst in and stood next to the galaxy model.

()()()()()

"Around the quadrant in eighty days!" Jim called out with a smile as Kira and Damar congratulated him and shook his hands while Brunt could only close his watch, agitated.

So Jim got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills. He married Carol, and the two of them Spock, Nyota, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Tom, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Nyota shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
